Abyssus abyssum invocat
by Gentiane94
Summary: Pour être Quartermaster, il faut avoir des nerfs solides : tous vos beaux petits gadgets finissent souvent en miettes. Oui mais voilà, Q décide que trop c'est trop, et que 007 devrait commencer à faire attention à ses affaires...


Bonjour à tous,

Voilà un nouveau petit OS sur l'univers de James Bond, qui fait suite à un défi lancé par ma Pease-blossom. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, parce que moi je me suis vraiment fait plaisir à l'écrire.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni James Bond, ni Q, ni le MI6, seule l'histoire est de moi.

**Défi** : Univers : James Bond, personnages : libre, phrase-thème : abyssus abyssum invocat (l'abîme appelle l'abîme).

**Remerciements** : Je vais ici - encore une fois, mais toujours avec autant de plaisir - remercier ma super bêta Pease-blossom qui me donne les idées pour écrire tout ça, me corrige, commente, me fait rire, et me permet de boucher les trous de mes scénarios incomplets ! Merci, je t'adore ! (et oui, c'est promis, je vais surveiller mes S)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Q regarda sa montre et soupira. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que l'agent 007 aurait dû donner le signal, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait dû avoir des ennuis. Ce qui signifiait que tout ne se passait pas comme prévu et qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de retard. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait encore retrouver son matériel en miettes. Comment cet homme parvenait-il à faire en sorte que toute la terre lui en veuille au point de devoir toujours faire un usage plus qu'abusif de ses gadgets ? Q poussa un nouveau soupir. Il avait pourtant cherché à faciliter au maximum les missions de l'agent, lui procurant le matériel le plus résistant. Ses communications étaient presque plus prioritaires que celles de M en personne, sa voiture possédait tous les systèmes de guidage et de détection qu'on pouvait posséder, et il l'avait lui-même améliorée de sorte qu'il n'y eût pas une situation de laquelle il ne pût se sortir.<p>

Mais au fond de lui, Q savait qu'une fois encore, il retrouverait sa voiture en miettes à cause d'une course-poursuite sans fin dans les rues d'une grande ville ou d'un train passant un peu trop près ou alors parce qu'il avait dû s'en servir de projectile improvisé contre l'ennemi car « il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver une autre solution, et puis il fallait bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose, non ? ».

Enfin, son communicateur sonna. Il brancha son casque et fixa l'écran devant lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'espérer qu'une image apparaisse sur son écran, ce qui aurait prouvé que sa voiture (et la caméra qu'elle contenait) était encore dans un relatif bon état.

« Q ? Vous me recevez ? »

L'écran resta noir. Q poussa un nouveau soupir.

« 007, heureux de voir que vous êtes en vie.

- Désolé d'avoir raté notre rendez-vous, j'ai eu quelques... problèmes qui m'ont retenu, mais c'est une question réglée, j'ai récupéré ce que voulait M.

- Bien Bond, c'est très bien...

- Mais vous semblez préoccupé mon cher, dites donc ce qui pèse sur votre cœur à Oncle James.

- Je voudrais que vous me rassuriez Bond, c'est pour épargner à ma vue votre visage tuméfié que vous avez éteint la caméra ?

- La caméra... euh... comment vous dire... C'est qu'il y avait cet énorme molosse armé d'un bazooka qui s'était mis entre moi et la sortie, et qui était dans un camion qui contenait des grenades, et... il fallait bien que je passe, comprenez-moi. M m'avait demandé de rapporter le disque dur avec les données, pas la voiture et...

- Vous avez laissé la voiture SUR PLACE ?

- Ça me chagrinait beaucoup de le faire, elle était splendide et votre système de missile m'a remarquablement bien servi pour ouvrir la porte mais je devais me débarrasser des autres hommes... »

Q ferma les yeux un instants, tentant de faire redescendre la fureur qui avait un instant envahi ses veines. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira une fois encore.

« Bond, je comptais vous demander de cesser de détruire le matériel que je vous confie, mais pour une fois, j'aurais préféré récupérer ma voiture, même si elle eût été en miettes. Vous rendez-vous compte que vous avez laissé dans les mains de l'ennemi une technologie d'un niveau peu égalé ?

- Sauf votre respect, vous n'auriez pas dû construire des gadgets si puissants si vous ne vouliez pas qu'ils tombent entre les mains ennemies. Le risque zéro n'existe pas dans notre métier.

- Premièrement, il n'y a que vous qui ne me rendez JAMAIS mes gadgets en un état correct, et secondement, si vous n'aviez eu pas ces gadgets, vous seriez mort depuis longtemps James ! Maintenant débrouillez-vous pour essayer de rentrer sans faire exploser le communicateur !

- ... serait-ce abuser de votre gentillesse que vous demandez de me faire envoyez une équipe pour que je puisse rentrer ? »

Q coupa net la communication, hors de lui. Cet agent était impossible à gérer. Et sa répartie ne le rendait que plus insupportable. Mais il était excellent, preuve en est qu'il était toujours là. Et même s'il subissait les pires outrages durant ses missions, il revenait toujours d'abord au MI6 pour rapporter ses gadgets – ou ce qu'il en restait – à Q, avec un sourire désolé, avant d'aller rendre son rapport à M. Q se sentit soudain mal à l'aise de s'être autant énervé. Mais il tenait beaucoup à cette voiture...

Il envoya une équipe pour récupérer Bond et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Il devait trouver une solution pour faire comprendre à Bond qu'il devait prendre davantage soin du matériel qui lui était confié.

On frappa alors à la porte. Q ne put contenir un nouveau soupir, on ne lui ficherait donc pas la paix aujourd'hui pour faire le deuil de sa voiture, qui, il fallait bien le dire, était une merveille.

« Entrez ! »

Son regard s'éclaira et un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant Eve Moneypenny franchir la porte.

« Je viens de transmettre le rapport de la dernière mission de l'agent 005 et les données qu'il a rapportées, mais je te préviens, elles risquent d'être dures à décoder.

- Sincèrement, ça ne pourra pas être pire que maintenant et rien que le fait de te voir vient d'éclaircir ma journée. »

Eve lui sourit et s'assit sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

« Tu as des soucis ? Un virus sur la base de données du MI6 ? Un terroriste qui menace l'intégrité du gouvernement chinois ? Une alerte à la bombe dans l'ambassade de Russie ?

- Non, rien d'aussi dramatique, lui répondit-il en lui souriant, c'est juste un abruti d'agent 00 dont le passe-temps doit être de mettre en pièce le matériel que je me donne tout le mal du monde à inventer pour lui.

- Allons, tu sais bien que Bond est un serial-destructeur de gadgets, même du temps de l'ancien Q c'était déjà comme ça à ce qu'on m'a dit. Il ne va pas changer ses habitudes du jour au lendemain.

- J'aurais bien aimé qu'il le fasse pourtant, parce que la voiture, j'y tenais. C'est le seul qui ne m'a pas rendu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois un gadget en bon état. »

Eve se recula un instant. Son regard se figea, perdue dans ses pensées, semblant réfléchir activement. Un sourire que Q aurait presque qualifié de carnassier étira soudain ses lèvres.

« Ce qu'il lui faudrait, c'est une bonne leçon...

- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête.

- Est-ce que tu connais l'expression latine _Abyssus abyssum invocat _?

- Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose...

- _L'abîme appelle l'abîme_ autrement dit, quand on commence à faire une bêtise, d'autres catastrophes ne sont jamais loin.

- Je commence à comprendre.

- Est-ce que tu serais capable d'inventer... »

Le même sourire carnassier se fit voir sur les lèvres de Q. Il allait l'avoir sa vengeance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bond sortit du hangar en faisant crisser les pneus de sa voiture. Il avait finalement réussi à effacer cette fichue liste de noms qui était presque par hasard entrée en possession d'un petit gang lié avec le cartel de drogue d'Amsterdam. Il était plutôt content de lui, sa mission s'était déroulée sans accros sérieux et il allait pouvoir ramener à Q la voiture que ce dernier lui avait fournie pour cette mission. Il avait d'ailleurs été quelque peu étonné que le jeune homme lui en prête une après ce qu'il avait fait de la dernière, mais il est vrai que c'était son métier. Il fallait aussi reconnaître que le gamin avait fait du très bon boulot, une fois encore.

Un tir de pistolet automatique sur sa droite le fit grimacer. Il n'était pas encore sorti des docks et ses ennemis étaient finalement un peu mieux équipés qu'il ne l'avait cru. Un 4x4 déboula sur sa droite et heurta violemment le flanc de la voiture. Serrant les dents, Bond sortit son pistolet et tira à travers la vitre ouverte. Q ne lui avait installé que très peu d'armes, la mission ne devait pas être très difficile et il préférait les garder en cas de plus gros problème. Son regard fut attiré sur l'écran de contrôle qui affichait à présent un message d'alerte :

_**Attention, dégâts subis par le véhicule : 8 %.**_

Une nouveauté de Q, sûrement pour lui faire prendre conscience de la catastrophe de ses statistiques. À moins que ce ne soit pour lui signaler le moment où il doit quitter la voiture pour éviter qu'elle n'explose. Gentil de sa part dans ce cas. Bond se fit une note mentale pour penser à remercier Q et se concentra sur la route. Une fourgonnette apparue soudainement derrière lui et tira à la mitraillette sur son pare-brise qui explosa sous le choc. Il braqua à fond sur la gauche et enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur.

_**Attention, dégâts subis par le véhicule : 23 %.**_

Il sentit un léger courant d'air dans ses cheveux, mais un nouveau choc l'empêcha de s'en préoccuper. Le 4x4 était revenu à la charge et avait heurté son pare-chocs arrière. Le pilote ennemi le collait de près et recommença la manœuvre. Bond ne parvint pas à le distancer et son pare-chocs finit par tomber dans un bruit sourd. Bond jura en constatant ça dans son rétroviseur, Q n'allait pas être ravi. Mais une forme colorée attira également son attention. En revérifiant son rétroviseur, il se rendit compte que ses cheveux étaient en train de virer au bleu. Abasourdi, Bond quitta un instant la route du regard et le 4x4 en profita pour heurter à nouveau son flanc droit. Un cliquetis lui fit comprendre que ses enjoliveurs n'allaient pas tarder à rejoindre le pare-chocs s'il ne faisait rien.

_**Attention, dégâts subis par le véhicule : 45 %.**_

Bond tenta de se reconcentrer sur la poursuite et de faire abstraction de la teinte étrange de ses cheveux qui ne faisait que s'approfondir. Mais son regard fut bientôt happé par le volant qui devenait de plus en plus fluo. Vert fluo. Bond n'y comprenait plus rien. Une nouvelle rafale de balles s'abattit sur la voiture et il eut le réflexe de plonger sous le volant. Les boutons de la climatisation explosèrent et la voiture émit un bip sonore.

_**Attention, dégâts subis par le véhicule : 61 %.**_

_**Vous vous rapprochez du seuil critique, faites attention à vos fesses**_**.**

Bond crut être dans un rêve, voilà que la voiture se mettait à lui parler. Il se redressa prudemment et décida de laisser les bizarreries de la voiture de côté, Q lui donnerait une explication plus tard. Il enclencha un des boutons restants et une traînée d'huile se répandit derrière lui. Et qui resta sans effet. Bond maudit intérieurement Q et ses cardigans vieux-jeu qui déteignaient sur son travail, et il tourna derrière une rangée de containers, juste avant une grue de déchargement. Le 4x4, surpris par son mouvement dérapa un peu trop et heurta le container de l'angle, et le fourgon l'accrocha au passage, donnant à James quelques secondes d'avance. Bond accéléra un peu plus, tentant de trouver une solution, une issue qui lui aurait permis de s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. Soudain, il sentit une chaleur se dégager du siège sur lequel il était assis. Cela commençait même à sentir légèrement le brûlé. Bond crut devenir fou. Il saisit alors la cartouche magnétique, le dernier gadget qui lui restait, ouvrit la fenêtre et la lança sur la grue. Ni le 4x4, ni le fourgon n'eurent le temps de freiner et ils se retrouvèrent suspendus à deux mètres du sol. Bond poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il fit demi-tour et repartit en direction de la ville, ne souhaitant plus qu'une chose : rentrer à Londres pour enfin comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Malheureusement pour lui, les docks avaient été fermés et une rangée plots amovibles lui barrait la sortie. Sans plus réfléchir, Bond accéléra et passa par -dessus, raclant dans un crissement atroce le bas de sa voiture. Un bip d'alerte retentit alors.

_**Attention, dégâts subis par le véhicule : 79 %.**_

_**Le seuil maximal de dégâts autorisé par le constructeur a été dépassé. Il va se passer quelque chose. Vous étiez prévenu.**_

Bond stoppa net la voiture et relut attentivement le message. Q, ça ne pouvait être que lui à l'origine de la teinture de ses cheveux, du volant et de la chaleur qui se dégageait maintenant désagréablement du siège sur lequel il était assis. Bond maudit l'inventeur et ses idées stupides de vengeance, s'apprêta à reprendre à la route, mais une nouvelle sonnerie retentit.

_**Moussage en cours...**_

D'énormes bulles de savon commencèrent à se déverser par les bouches de la climatisation. D'abord amusé par le côté enfantin de la chose, Bond déchanta vite quand la mousse se fit plus épaisse. Il voulut ouvrir sa portière, mais celle-ci restait résolument fermée. Même chose pour les vitres. Bond secoua la tête : il n'avait pas échappé pendant toutes ces années aux pires criminels de la terre pour finir bêtement ses jours englouti sous une montagne de mousse ! Le niveau atteignait une hauteur alarmante, Bond ne voyait déjà plus ses genoux. Il remit alors rapidement en marche la voiture, priant pour que Q ait pensé à isoler le moteur pour qu'il puisse au moins tenter de rouler pour lui rapporter sa fichue voiture.

La mousse recouvrait désormais ses mains. Tout l'habitacle en était couvert. Bond commençait à sérieusement paniquer quand il se souvint que le pare-brise arrière avait été détruit pendant la poursuite et que la mousse pourrait donc s'écouler par là. Soupirant légèrement, soulagé, il accéléra quand même, souhaitant se sortir de cette histoire de fous le plus vite possible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De mémoire d'agent, on n'avait jamais vu un tel spectacle. Presque tout le MI6 était à la fenêtre pour observer la voiture bringuebalante rentrer dans le bâtiment du Quartermaster, suivie par une traînée de mousse. Heureusement (ou malheureusement, selon le point de vue), les murs entourant le parking où Bond devait arriver était transparents.

Q attendait l'agent devait l'entrée, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Eve attendait un peu en retrait, son téléphone à la main. Sachant ce qui risquait d'arriver, elle voulait immortaliser ce moment. Le sourire de Q s'agrandit alors qu'il descendait les marches pour « accueillir » Bond et déverrouiller le système.

L'agent, visiblement furieux, ouvrit la portière d'un geste sec, répandant une bonne partie de la mousse sur le sol. Pataugeant et grommelant, il s'approcha des marches, et passa en pleine lumière.

Un éclat de rire collectif ce fit entendre et Eve se promit de ne jamais lui faire oublier ce moment.

Le célèbre agent 007 était non seulement couvert de mousse, mais ses cheveux étaient bleu canard. Il leva un doigt menaçant vers Q et se stoppa net dans son geste. Ses mains avaient pris la teinte vert fluo du volant et étaient devenues fluorescentes.

« Alors 007, je vois que vous avez enfin retenu mes... conseils, et que vous avez ramené la voiture en une seule pièce ! Lui dit Q en réprimant son rire, alors qu'Eve peinait à reprendre son souffle.

- Elle ne m'a pas laissez le choix figurez-vous ! Q, votre voiture m'a pris en otage !

- Oui, c'était effectivement la consigne que je lui avais programmée si vous dépassiez les 75 % de dégâts. Plutôt efficace comme système, non ?

- Et pour mes cheveux ? Et mes mains ? Vous avez aussi une excuse ?

- Oh, pour ça, la voiture vous a prévenu. C'est une petite idée qui m'est venue, comme vous ne sembliez jamais faire attention à vos affaires, je me suis dit qu'il fallait trouver un moyen...d'attirer votre attention.

- Et bien c'est réussi, je vous rends votre voiture de malheur ! Vous avez de la chance que vos enfantillages ne m'aient pas tué, sinon...

- Bond, je sais que vous êtes le meilleur sur le terrain, et que lorsque vous faites votre boulot, rien ne peut vous déconcentrer. Et cela vient de se revérifier. Et puis, si vous aviez vraiment été embêté, vous m'auriez contacté, répondit Q avec un sourire malicieux.

- ... Je vous prierai tout de même de ne pas recommencer.

- Ah, mais cela dépendra de l'état dans lequel vous me ramenez mes gadgets. En l'occurrence, plus la voiture subissait des dégâts, et plus vous en subissiez également si je puis dire.

- _Abyssus abyssum invocat_, oui je connais...

- Parfait ! Tout est donc clair. Et maintenant, vous devriez aller vous changer Bond, je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid à cause de... trous dans vos vêtements. »

Bond rougit en réalisant de ce que signifiaient les paroles de Q. Le siège était chauffant... Un trou dans ses vêtements... Il plaqua les mains sur ses fesses dénudées, rougit un peu plus en s'en rendant compte et courut vers l'intérieur du bâtiment sous le regard des dizaines de personnes massées aux fenêtres. Eve se rapprocha de Q, hilare.

« Tu as tout filmé j'espère.

- Il était hors de question de laisser passer un tel instant. Je crois que même M était à la fenêtre pour regarder. »

Q eut un petit sourire satisfait en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre de M. Cette idée de gadget-vengeur était décidément à exploiter.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser une ptite review, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir quand les gens lisent et apprécient votre travail !<p> 


End file.
